sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Quotes for BarcampUKGovweb
A collection of quotes which may seem to have some relevance for BarcampUKGovweb * "...delivery involves citizens, it is not simply done to them." Barry Quirk * "The challenge for public services is how to enlist users as co-producers and co-designers ...." Charles Leadbeater * "Networks are the language of our times, but our institutions are not programmed to understand them." Demos * "Many of our biggest social challenges will only be met if we promote self-organising solutions." Charles Leadbeater *"We must abandon the conceit that individual, isolated, private actions are the answer. They can and do help. But they will not take us far enough without collective action." Al Gore Al Gore on the acceptance of the Nobel Peace Prize, December 10 2007 http://pbrla.blogspot.com/2007/12/al-gores-nobel-speech-video-and-text.html * "Tell me and I will forget; show me and I may remember; involve me and I will understand" Confucius * "The good leader is the one the people adore; the wicked leader is the one the people despise; the great leader is the one the people say "we did it ourselves." Sun Tzu * "How often do we "meet," without in fact "meeting" one another, mind to mind and heart to heart?" Rosa Zubizarreta. * "Networked organisations outcompete all other forms of organisation, particularly the vertical, rigid, command-and-control bureaucracies." Manuel Castells * "We now understand better than ever that innovation is very often a social, interactive process rather than one of individual creativity, and that networks play a vital role in the creation and the transfer of new knowledge and innovation." David H Hargreaves * "The power of the web fundamentally stems from joining things up and sharing, ..." David De Roure, professor at the School of Electronics and Computer Science at the University of Southampton, member of IW3C2 (the International World Wide Web Conference Committee) * "Community building power comes from the living database that the participants create and use together informally as they help each other solve problems, one to one and many to many. The web of human relationships that can grow along with the database is where the potential for cultural and political change can be found." Howard Rheingold * "Democracy is an infinitely including spirit. We have an instinct for democracy because we have an instinct for wholeness; we get wholeness only through reciprocal relations, through infinitely expanding reciprocal relations. Democracy is really neither extending nor including merely, but creating wholes." Mary Parker Follett * Unless we involve people in the definition of their problems and the choice of solutions, we will produce a thin governing system that produces public services that patch over problems rather than going to their heart." Gerry Stoker, Chair of the New Local Government Network (NLGN) think-tank and Professor of Political Science at Manchester University. / Community involvement * "The question now is how do we re-establish rules of the game that make it fair, make it meaningful to provide real efficacy for people - that's where we need to be thinking now - not shall we do it, but how do we do it. For me that has to be about a contract between the public and politicians that sets out very clear standards of engagement." Professor Stephen Coleman, November 2007 designingforcivilsociety, 12 November 2007 topic *"I'm always struggling to explain to activists that "the Open Source people have already figured out the answers to most of these problems you're struggling with," and advocating working openly." LionKimbro *"We need to create institutions for the promotion of the common interest knowing full well that they are bound to be imperfect. We must also build into these institutions a capacity to change in accordance with the evolving perceptions of the common interest. These requirements can be met only by a continuous process of trial and error." George Soros, Open Society: Reforming Global Capitalism, 2000 Networked Democracy (Please note this is a link to a PDF file.) Rob McKinnon, BarcampUKGovWeb, 26 Jan 02008 References BarcampUKGovweb